My Turn
by Ads611
Summary: The third follow up to my 'Be Mine' story. It's Nikki's Birthday and Stephanie is looking forward to spoiling her in many ways, but Nikki has her own ideas...


My Turn

"Honey, come oooon." Nikki whined at the locked door. "You've been in there for ages and I want to get some water."

"What? You just got some!" Came the reply from their bathroom. Nikki chugged her existing glass so it was empty. "That's gone. But i'm still thirsty!"

"Babe, I'll be out in a second. Just hang on, or go downstairs for it."

"I don't want to, hurry uuuup!" Nikki kept knocking on the door until Stephanie, her girlfriend of many months now, emerged dressed in her pyjamas with a less than impressed expression on her face. Nikki just squeezed past her to fill her glass. When she came out Stephanie was lying on their bed. "You can be honest with me babe, you're allowed to be excited for your birthday. It's allowed."

Nikki got onto the bed next to the woman she was absolutely besotted with since the day she admitted her love. She kissed her on the lips to show it. "Ok I am, it's going to be the best day. My first birthday with you. I feel like I got all of my presents for the rest of my life all at once, I love you so much Steph, you know that don't you?"

Stephanie smiled and returned the kiss she was given a few minutes ago. "Of course babe. And I love you too."

"No matter what, right?" Nikki asked, a bit apprehensive.

Stephanie pulled Nikki across so she could hold her, kissing her on top of her head this time. "No matter what, as long as I have you, I will love you. And I will have you for ever, won't I?"

It may have been a question, but Nikki knew what she wanted to hear. "I belong to you Stephanie. I will give myself to you forever. The thought of ever losing you just makes me just, I don't know, it's scary."

Stephanie was on the verge of making fun of her lover, until she saw her eyes were tearing. "What? Nikki? Why are you getting all upset? You don't need to be scared, or insecure, or anything. You've showed me that I never have to worry about you leaving me, why do you still have those fears?"

Nikki wiped her eye. "Because what if I do something stupid? Something that makes you stop loving me?"

Stephanie rolled Nikki onto her back and got on top of her, looking into her eyes to try and show her she was being silly. "You could never make me stop loving you. You are the girl of my dreams and there's nothing that will ever change that. Even if you cheated on me, I wouldn't stop loving you, but I would kill you."

Nikki giggled at what she took as a joke. "I'd never cheat Steph. Nobody could ever treat me better, why would I stray?"

"Exactly. Now, let's go to sleep, the quicker we do, the quicker your birthday comes." Stephanie let go of Nikki and climbed off.

"Speaking of my birthday, I was wondering...?" Nikki trailed off.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow and smirked, fairly sure what she was about to be asked. "Yeeeeeah? Go on?"

"I was wondering..." Nikki reached under her pillow and produced a small pair of panties in black with a small red design on the front. "Will you wear these tonight? You know, instead of what you've got on?"

"Just these?" Steph repeated. "I might be a little cold in just my underwear."

Nikki took the bait Stephanie was leaving for her. "You won't, I'll make sure I keep you warm. And then I get to wake up on my birthday with my arms around the love of my life, who's looking sexy as fuck." Nikki whispered the last five words, trying to get a reaction that would get Stephanie out of her pyjamas and, in a small change to her normal intentions, into her panties.

"Yeah I bet you will keep me warm." Stephanie said, taking the tiny garment. "You went through my panty drawer, picked out one of your favourites to see me in and try and use tomorrow as cover?" Stephanie couldn't help but giggle at the way Nikki squirmed. "You are so obvious. It's not about my looking good. You're just trying to get morning sex."

"But it's my birthday..." Nikki said, feeling defeated. Stephanie looked at her sad face and couldn't help herself. She slid her pyjama bottoms off, getting an immediate reaction from her lover. She took her top off and rolled back to get her feet into the panties, slowly pulling them up.

Nikki took one look at Stephanie and couldn't help herself. She moved in close and connected their lips, wasting no time in sending her tongue into Stephanie's mouth. The older woman had no defence against Nikki's horny, aggressive kisses and sank herself deep into it. The two laid together making out for a while, Stephanie loving the way Nikki's hands were exploring her entire naked body, until she felt her hand tug on the lingerie she'd been asked to wear. She broke the kiss.

"No no. You asked me to wear these, and you aren't taking them off tonight." Nikki looked like a kid who had their candy taken away. She tried to speak, but found she was breathless from her aggressive sexual advances.

"Now come on, I'll still be here when we wake up, and the quicker we go to sleep, the quicker your birthday comes." Stephanie laid down with her hand raised for Nikki to put her own into it. She did with glee and Stephanie pulled Nikki's arm over her.

As they fell asleep, Stephanie smiled as she felt so happy at how easily she could turn Nikki on. Just changing into lingerie had lit a fire that was almost unstoppable. She was pleased that among the gifts wrapped up and hidden in the basement for her birthday were a couple of naughty outfits for each of them.

Nikki however, wasn't falling asleep. As Stephanie's breathing got shallower and showed she had drifted off, Nikki slowly rolled away, she had drunk so much water that she knew she was going to wake up early. She got a few things from a drawer and put them next to the bed. It was going to be the best birthday ever.

When Stephanie woke, she realised a few things were not right. The first thing was that she had woken up alone. This surprised her as Nikki normally had to be dragged off the bed in the morning, and she was expecting her to be cuddled up next to her on the bed, trying to get the morning sex she often craved.

Stephanie tried to sit up, but that was when she realised bigger problem she faced. She was unable to sit up, and when she tilted her head back, she saw, and now could feel, that her wrists had been wrapped in duct tape either side of one of the struts in the headboard, meaning she was tied to the bed. She pulled against the bonds, finding them to be strong and tight. She wasn't able to have any impact with them, despite her attempts to break them getting quite animated.

"Nicole!" Stephanie screamed at the top of her lungs. "Nicole, get in here right now!"

"No need to scream babe, I'm right here." Nicole walked in and Stephanie couldn't help but notice that she was naked as the day she was born. She also couldn't help but stare.

"Morning honey." Nikki said like it was any normal day. "You sounded upset, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Stephanie said, near exasperated. "What are you playing at? What have you done to me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've sort of, well, wrapped up my birthday present. Just instead of wrapping paper, I've used one of our Gorilla tape rolls. It even matches your underwear, just like you always make sure it does for me."

"Yeah, for you, not for me." Stephanie said as she pulled hard against the bonds above her head, having no success at all, there was no give, and no chance of her freeing her wrists from around the post of the headboard.

"I learnt so much from the way you tie me up most nights babe. I've never been able to escape your clutches, and I know you're stronger than me, but I don't think you will be able to break this. Now then..." Nikki crawled on top of her restrained lover and kissed her deeply and lovingly. "You can trust me, just like I trust you, and I love you. I won't hurt you ever again, I promised you that when I also promised you that I'm yours. I'm devoted to you, and all I wanted for my birthday was to make you feel as good as you make me feel every day, and every night too." Nikki felt herself blushing as she sat up and grinned herself against Stephanie's stomach. "You were right last night. I did want morning sex, but I want to make love to you, my queen. I want to show you how much I love you, the way you do to me all the time. You deserve this."

Stephanie looked up and her girlfriend, trying to make her point. "Nikki, you have to let me go, right now. Ok, remember, you belong to me, you know that, and if you don't do what I'm saying, then I'm telling you that you will be punished."

Nikki looked sad, unable for a moment to look Stephanie in the eye. "I understand Steph." Stephanie smiled for a moment, believing that she had gotten through to her. "If you have to punish me for this, then I will take the punishment. I will always belong to you, no matter what. You are the love of my life, and that's why I need to show you this level of pleasure, but there's one thing missing."

"Nicole! Let me go right now! I'll make you sleep in the basement again!" Stephanie's threats, although empty, even she knew she wasn't going to spend a night without their bodies wrapped around each other, were falling on deaf ears. Nikki has leant over the edge of the bed and picked up the roll of tape once more, she moved over Stephanie again and kissed her again, their tongues dancing together in love and lust. Nikki broke the kiss just after she pulled a length from the tape, replacing her lips with the adhesive.

"Nicole! No! Do not! Nmmmm!" Stephanie's words became harder and harder to understand as Nikki took advantage of Stephanie's incapacity to get the roll of tape around her head several times, finally tearing it off and sticking the last piece down.

"Gererrrmmmmmmmmm!" Stephanie yelled as loud as she could, arching her back as she tried again to free herself as best she could. She got her whole body off of the mattress, only her feet and hands still connected. Nikki knew how flexible her girl was, but this reminder only poured gasoline on her passion, and that had reached breaking point.

Nikki half climbed on her lovers arched frame, and attached her mouth to her right nipple, sucking on it and using her tongue to add to the stimulation. Very quickly she felt Stephanie start to buckle and she lowered herself down so she was lying flat, her fight against the tape reduced to zero. She used her fingers to try and match the level of pleasure on the other breast, certain that the small noises that were coming out from behind her lover's gagged mouth were ones of pleasure. Stephanie was still moving about, but she had become less fixated on escaping her bonds for the time being, so Nikki knew it was time to move further down.

Nikki hooked a finger into the waistband of the black panties she asked Stephanie to wear, looking up and meeting her gaze. "Let's see if you have been enjoying yourself." She teased as her other hand moved between her legs, finding the panties completely soaked through. "Oh my god Steph, I thought you seemed quite annoyed, but this isn't giving me the same impression. I'd better keep the pleasure up, before you change your mind.

"Nnnmmmm!" Stephanie screamed. She had never felt so frustrated in the bedroom before. She was frustrated on two fronts, both because Nikki was right. She had been enjoying herself. She was never going to hate being shown such total love and attention by the woman who she fell in love with from the first time they shared a bench eating lunch. And Nikki was pushing each one of her buttons with expert precision. She'd learnt well how to make Stephanie's body sing with pleasure, and right now it was mid aria. She'd tried to stop herself from making any noises to suggest she was enjoying the situation, but her body had betrayed her. And that was the other problem, she wasn't hating being rendered helpless they way she had. It wasn't preferable to being the one in control. Having Nikki bound and gagged in front of her, pleading with her eyes to be taken to the peak of ecstasy over and over was the biggest turn on in the world, and one she longed for very soon. For now however, she had to accept she want being freed until the birthday girl wanted it so, and the attention she had been shown had been incredible, she felt like it wouldn't take much more to make her climax.

Nikki grinned as she slid the panties slowly down Stephanie's legs and off her feet, dropping them onto the bed, she then repositioned herself and slowly moved between Stephanie's legs. The second her lips made contact with Stephanie's clit, she heard a roar from behind the tape, she continued sucking on it, loving what would have been very loud cries from her girlfriend until only a matter of seconds later, her body began to shake as Stephanie reached her orgasm, followed quickly by Nikki's face getting covered in her favourite warm fluid as "Uuuuuuuuck" could be heard from the top of the bed. There was no doubt in Nikki's mind what she said this time. She lapped up everything that came out of her lover, and couldn't help but notice the moans that Stephanie made every time her tongue came into contact with her body. Nikki checked the clock, saw there was time, and went on the attack again.

This was the latest thing that Stephanie hadn't expected, and she screamed again, overwhelmed by the sensation. Nikki was unstoppable at this point and it took little time for Stephanie to orgasm once more. This one she felt through her whole body, and she pulled against the tape holding her wrists around the bed frame with more force than she ever had, but there was still no freeing herself. The rush slowly subsided and Stephanie calmed herself while she got her breath back. Nikki moved up the bed and laid next to her.

Stephanie turned to look at her love. "Nmmmmmmi prrrrrrrr" Came from her, and Nikki got the message. She peeled the tape away from Stephanie's mouth, and as soon as it was gone, kissed her passionately, brining another moan and the kiss returned as strongly as a woman with no use of her arms could.

"Nikki, that was amazing. You were amazing. I really love you." Stephanie said, grateful to be able to talk again.

"I love you too Steph, I've been looking forward to this for weeks. You always look so happy when you have me tied up, and you know how much I enjoy it, I wanted to see what it would be like, especially after you have done it to me so many times, since I first came for dinner even." Nikki turned red as she just got the last words out.

"Oh honey, back then it was to show you how great things between us could be, but you know that now. Now it makes sex even better, if it were possible. I think though, it's your birthday, not mine, and I need to wish you a happy birthday in the best possible way."

Nikki smirked, but before she could respond, and alarm went off on her phone. Nikki walked over to it and checked the screen and turning the alarm off. Stephanie couldn't help but stare at her naked body the whole time. "Looks like I'll have to wait for my turn. That alarm was to tell me my times up, got to go to work." She turned and opened a drawer, taking out a clean pair of panties and a matching bra, putting each on.

"Well there's always tonight after dinner, I've got a whole evening planned, but you better untie me for now babe." Stephanie said, disappointed but understood that being late on on of their birthdays would be hard to explain.

away.

Nikki stepped toward the bed, the stopped, a smirk coming across her face. "You know what you said to me once was knowing I was here waiting for you was a strongly sexual feeling. Even looking at you now I can feel that. Since it's my birthday, maybe I don't want to unwrap my favourite present yet, maybe I want to wait till later."

Nikki picked up the roll of Gorilla Tape she had used overnight and Stephanie immediately got her meaning. Her eyes went wide. "No. Nicole, you can't be serious, I'll miss work if you do."

"It's ok, I missed a whole week right after starting and you covered fore. It would only look strange if I was the one having a day off on my birthday. I'll just get sympathy that you're unwell when we should be celebrating. Steph, you're the most amazing woman in the world, and I am so grateful that I get to call myself yours. I've learnt so much from you, and I'll do you proud today, you have nothing to worry about. Just stay here, just as sexy as you are right now, and when I get back, I promise, we will pick up right where we left off."

"You know when I get free, I'm going to get you back for this." Stephanie tried to sound threatening, but the promise of more of what she'd already received this morning made her unable to disguise the lust in her voice.

"I know, and I can't wait." Nikki kissed her lover on the forehead. "But maybe this can be my birthday treat. "Same time next year." She said with a wink that nearly had Stephanie trying for a third round right now. But then she realised Nikki was trying to peel the tape off the roll. "No, Nikki, no. Don't you do it."

Nikki smiled. "If someone hears you, they'll rescue you, then you'll punish me later. That can't happen on my birthday." Nikki said with a pout, before getting the end of the tape and wrapping it around Stephanie's mouth for a second time. She heard a growl of frustration, before Stephanie let her head fall back in resignation.

Stephanie stared at the ceiling until she heard the tape roll again, Nikki was trying to hold her legs together with one arm while getting tape ready with the other one. "Nnnrrrrgggggmmmmm!" Stephanie cried out as she tried to get her legs free.

Nikki let go and laughed. "Not this time honey, but one day maybe." She put the tape down and finished dressing. When she was ready she came back over and kissed Stephanie over the tape. "I love you so much, I'll be back right away after work. I belong to you for eternity, and after today, even longer." She kissed Stephanie again and left.

Stephanie tested her bondage one last time before trying to get comfortable, she was stuck there for the day so she tried to find a way to enjoy it, or at least tolerate it. She kept herself calm with two thoughts. One was Nikki's promise to be hers forever, and that she had all day to plan her revenge.

END.


End file.
